Beings Of The Void
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Well since all the cool writers are doing it, here's my own one shot series.


I am incredibly sorry for not writing for so long but if your muse is gone so are the stories. I would also like to thank my cousin Blackmoondragon1415 for helping me edit this story. The begin of this story began a while ago when I began reading some of those Zero's Familiar one shot series in which Louise summons something other then Satio. I will only have Louise summon something that; at least to the best of my knowledge, hasn't been done before. If you liked what I've done and would like to write your own story based off a one shot I did please just give credit where it's due and tell me about so I can read it after I liked the idea enough to write about. Also, I haven't forgotten about Zero's Dinobot I'll get back to it after one more one shot I want to do (unrelated to Zero's Familiar). Now please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>The King's Nephew<span>**

Some where out on the Ogasawara Islands was a cave near the sea. Just out of the cave slept a large green mass, oddly enough despite its impressive size he is dwarfed by his neighbors by hundreds of feet. In fact if it weren't for his Uncle many of the other inhabitants would most likely try to make a quick meal out of him. His neighbors like him are kaiju or giant monsters.

"Please…" Came a feminine voice.

The green mass immediately awoke to the sound of a young voice.

"To my servant that exists somewhere within the ends of the Universe!" The voice said.

The green creature largely ignored this statement, for it had little if any fear of humans, though for different reasons than most other kaiju. Instead the somewhat small kaiju simply began to stretch until he saw a glowing pale green oval right in front of him, causing him to leap back. Sensing no threat he then began to creep forward out of curiosity.

"To the holy, beautiful and above most powerful familiar…" The voice said which the small kaiju just now noted its feminine quality.

The monster released a sound that was probably laughter. And it was right to laugh, true he's never truly wronged anyone but he's still kin to the legendary "God of Destruction" who's far from holy regardless of the occasional good he has done, especially compared to the moths. He was however a little stunned at being called beautiful; this however quickly ended since he remembered he has been called cute a few times and decided they were the same thing. As for calling him powerful he didn't know what to make of it; was he being mocked, he has after all seen the powerful ones and he's not one of them. Perhaps whoever has the feminine voice is simply mistaking him for one with power, perhaps she's been misinformed on some kaiju or maybe she's young, like that one boy he liked to spend time with on the boat before he got older and left for a place of learning, college he thinks it was called.

"I appeal to you from my heart as I chant…" The female voice declared.

"Appeal?" He thought. "What does that mean?"

"Answer my guidance!" The voice seemed to shout.

The green kaiju then reached out to the pale green oval not knowing how he should respond; so he did what many would do, he touched it. The green oval apparently didn't like that he observed as, for after it rippled as if it were water, it too reached out and grabbed his hand. The kaiju's shock was quickly replaced with fear, for the green thing took the kaiju's delayed reaction time to spread around the entire arm. The young kaiju then slammed his free hand into the ground digging his claws into it and began to pull in an attempt to free its arm. The battle of tug a war was so intense that for a brief moment the kaiju considered severing his own arm but quickly thought against it, not sure if he even could regenerate. Instead he used his own psychic link with his family to call for help, he even released an earth shattering roar one that could be heard for miles in order to help whatever family that's coming to zero in on him.

"Father, uncle, anyone help!" The monster shouted through the link.

He then ended his roar as he saw the sea water in front of him explode as the impossibly large figure that is his uncle emerged. The joy he had for having his uncle the king of the monsters appear was short lived, however, as he saw a massive wave come towards him, which formed when his would be, savoir immerged. Normally such things wouldn't be a problem for him since he could fly, but not with one arm. Before he could call out to the king the wave crashed into him and pushed him back. The great king of the monsters failed to see the green portal disappear as he searched for his nephew. In the end he decided it most of been nothing and returned to the sea. He then turned to Japan to vent out his frustration.

_At The Tristain Magic Academy_

Normally Louise would be upset with the large explosion created from her summoning, maybe even curious about its size or the survival of her familiar. However, both herself and those closest to the explosion were knocked over by a wave of water.

"Are you alright, Montmorency?" Asked a blond haired man crouching down to help a blond girl with long victorian ringlets with a red bow. "What's the matter?" He said when she didn't respond.

Montmorency with wide eyes simply pointed at the cloud of smoke where the silhouette of the familiar could be seen. In front of the smoke stood a soaking wet Louise and what the summoner saw left her speechless. From the silhouette she could only tell it was huge before it flipped over sending most of the smoke away. As it then started rising up on its hind legs, coughing out sea water every now and again, Louise at first thought she summoned a dragon before she corrected herself, seeing that lacked the third pair of limbs all dragons have.

"A wyvern perhaps." Louise thought, for what else her olive green familiar could be. "See that Zerbst a wyvern, how's that for more amazing?" Louise gloated to one of her tormenters and rival Kirche.

"Last time I checked Valliere wyverns can fly and that certainly can't." The red head mocked as she pointed at one of the wyvern's wings.

The wyvern simply groaned at the mockery and to everyone's bewilderment the bones that were in its wings began to extend, stretching out the membrane in the wing. In the end the wyvern had two large wings and with a mighty flap of its wings it sent a gust of air towards Kirche knocking her over, landing on her rear. Consequently this event redirected the laughter towards her as the wyverns wings shrunk back to their normal size.

"As amusing as this is Miss Valliere it's time for you to continue with the ritual." The teacher Professor Colbert said.

"Right!" Louise declared, greatly enjoying her success. "Hey!" She shouted out in order to get the wyverns attention.

The wyvern then ceased its laughing at Kirche. It then turned its head towards Louise and dropped to all fours so it can see her up close. Louise pointed her wand at her new familiar and began to chant.

"Pentagon that governs the five elemental powers, bless this humble being and make it my familiar spirit." Louise said as she tapped familiar's snout with her wand and leaned forward to kiss its nose.

Instantly her familiar reared back up in surprise and blinked its dark brown eyes in confusion. Its eyes however then quickly widened at a sizzling sound and the smell of burning flesh. Its arms the quickly rose up clutch its head, its tail began to thrash and its toes dug into the ground. Louise in concern for her new familiar took a step forward but luckily the inscribing of the runes quickly ended along with the new familiars' pain.

"Well done Miss Valliere!" Colbert praised his student. "The contract has been sealed, but I must say those are some very unique runes." He said as he stared at the runes on the wyverns head.

Everyone was then dismissed back to their dormitories, everyone then started to float upward and began to fly towards their rooms. The wyvern carried a shocked expression after seeing the stunt before turning to the remaining student.

"Let's go familiar." Louise said with a crestfallen look as she eyed the other students.

Her familiar then began to follow her; as he gently began to poke at the runes on his head, all the while thinking. "Where am I?"

_At The Night of the Same Day_

A small smile graced Louise's face as she looked outside her window, for outside flew two massive beings. One of which was the familiar of Tabitha named Sylphid and the other one her own familiar. She truly enjoyed seeing her own familiar playfully chase the wind dragon in what could be called a game of tag.

The only thing that troubled her at this moment were the odd and seemingly foreign thoughts and feelings she's been getting shortly after the summoning. To make things even more confusing is that they've been happening at random. Some of the oddest were the feelings of confusion at the thought of the two moons or the sense of happiness that accompanied the name Illococoo.

"It's nice to have a friend my own size for once." Came a new random thought in Louise's head causing her to start questioning her own sanity.

Louise then lightly shook her head before saying. "It's been a long day." She then turned around and went to bed.

_The Next Day_

After Louise had her breakfast she, like many of the other second year students, went outside to get better acquainted with her familiar. Outside she simply sat at a table lost in thought and enjoying her tea. Next to her sat her familiar; who was enjoying his own breakfast of fish, which from what the maid Siesta told her was the only thing they could get him to eat. In fact out of all the fish they had it seemed to enjoy the tuna the most.

"You know I've been wondering what I'm going to call you now, after all I can't just call you something simple like Kirche did for hers." Louise then took her familiars groan of pleasure from his meal as a sign to continue. "So I've been thinking about calling you Dragma for now on."

In response her familiar slowly had its head raise out of the pile of fish as a new thought similar to the ones she had last night entered her head. "No!"

Louise almost jumped in response to the thought that seemed to scream in her head and then laughed at her own foolishness before agreeing with it. "No, I don't think that will do, perhaps Norzzug."

Her familiar this time simply growled as it ate its fish. "No!" Louise heard in her head again.

Louise simply frowned at this before coming up with a new name. "I think I'll name you Bacillus then."

"No!" Louise heard again as she saw her familiar swing its head towards her and glared at her. "I am not a giant germ!"

Louise's eyes then widened in realization. "You're telepathic!" She yelled while ignoring the stares from the other students.

"You heard me?" The now surprised wyvern asked.

"Yes!" The mage shouted. "Why didn't you talk before?"

"I didn't know I could!" Her familiar responded. "I've only been able to do that with my own… kind." The Wyvern would have said 'family' but he refused to think of his Uncle's clones as family, even if he knew it would be a better definition.

"It must be the runes." Louise said after listening to her familiar. "So what is your name then?" Louise asked disappointed that she can't name her familiar.

The wyvern brought his head close to hers and said. "I am Godzooky."

_The Day of the Void_

Up in the skies invisible to most was Louise searching; with the help of Tabitha and her own familiar, for her own missing familiar Godzooky. The search unfortunately led them to a large midden outside of the town. As soon as Sylphid landed Louise jumped off and began her search, as Tabitha and her familiar left.

"Stupid familiar can't even leave him alone for a few hours." Louise mumbled under her breath, sure she felt bad about leaving him alone but it's not like she could take him to class with her.

Louise quickly found Godzooky though, not that it was a big challenge seeing as her familiar is a kaiju and wasn't even trying to hide. Louise then stopped right behind her familiar as her eyes narrowed at the sight of her familiars head within a large mound of trash. She then pointed her wand at her familiar and created another one of her trademark explosions. The explosion threw her familiar on to his back.

Scowling, Louise simply stared at the face looking back at her from the ground before Godzooky telepathically spoke to her in a guilty tone. "Hi Louise."

"What did I tell you about eating garbage?" Louise yelled before she saw something in her familiar's mouth. "Spit it out!"

"But it's chewy and I like chewy." The childlike familiar said as it got up.

"Now!" Louise shouted as her familiar dropped the unknown item at her feet.

Before Louise began shouting out various punishments she was interrupted by the sound of laughter. Both master and familiar then turned their heads in the direction of the laughter and saw nothing. The two then looked at each other and silently agreed on what to do and began to walk towards the noise.

"Oh, the original Myozthirirn must being rolling in its grave!" The voice laughed.

The duo eventually ended up walking up to a small mound of trash. On top of the pile stuck out the handle of an old rusted sword. The two then noticed the swords guard move every time they heard the laughter.

"A sentient sword?" Louise said questioning why one would be in the midden.

"I got to hand it to you though noble girl not once in my 6,000 years have I ever seen a creature like this." The sword said still chuckling.

"Wait 6,000 years old!" Louise yelled in excitement. "That's around the time of the Founder!"

"Yeah I remember him girl." The sword said. "I don't remember much else though."

Louise was now lost in her own mind, debating on whether she should take the ancient and possibly priceless sword. While she was lost in her own thought, however, Louise completely missed the runes on her familiars head briefly flashed a silver color.

Godzooky then did something neither Louise nor the sword expected. "Do we keep him?"

"So the power of the Myozthirim has finally awakened." The sword said as Louise continued to gape at her familiar. "Well you may not be a user but my names Derflinger."

_The Familiar Exhibition_

"And the winner of this year's grand prize is Tabitha and her familiar Sylphid!" One of the judges announced as both Louise and Godzooky began to walk away.

"You should've just had me speak Little Sister." Godzooky said telepathically to Louise using his new his new nickname for her. "We would have won the exhibition for sure then!"

"I already told you I don't want people believing you're a rhyme dragon." Louise answered before gaining an irritated look on her face. "And I also told you not to call me that!"

The two suddenly stopped, as a large shadow was cast over them. The mage and familiar then looked up to see a large ape like being made out of earth start to attack the academies central tower.

"Kong?" Godzooky said in surprise before realizing that Louise was missing.

Louise on the other hand ran up to the golem. "Stop what do you think you're doing?" She shouted out to the one riding the golem.

The cloaked rider of the golem however simply turned to face her. "Kill the little pest!"

The golem then turned to face her and raised its fist up and it began its decent towards them. Time for Louise however seemed to almost slow down as the golem's fist approached her. Louise then saw what appeared to be a green blur fall from the sky as it crashed right into the side of the golem. The force from the hit forced the golem crashing into the side of the academies tower.

"Godzooky!" Louise shouted as she realized that it was her own familiar that crashed into the golem.

The little kaiju dug his claws into what could pass as the golems shoulder in an attempt to hang on as he stared at the cloaked rider. The cloaked rider flinched when she saw the look the familiar, for the once peaceful familiar Louise Valliere summoned was now gone and was replaced by a hellish creature born from the sins of man, and to make matters worse it was angry. And, the would be thieft knew that it found who to take its anger out on judging by glare she was receiving by the now red eyed wyvern. The familiar then open its mouth revealing the sharp teeth that were normally well hidden behind the monsters gums. The thieft then noticed that the monsters spikes then began to glow a pale blue color and the back of its throat began to light up to with a steady stream of smoke. The monstrous familiar then began to exhale large clouds of smoke, much to the thieft's confusion. The smoke however was not what one would typically expect to find in nature, possessing a pale blue tint to it. As the oddly colored smoke began to reach the theft, she just grinned and tried to fan it away with her arm. Something was wrong though because the theft just screamed as she pulled her arm back to her and tripped and fell on her rear; the golem then stopped moving as its creator then lacked the concentration to control it. The theft quickly inspected her arm and noticed that the sleeve of the arm that she used to try and wave the smoke away was covered in ash and had several patches of it missing; through these patches she could see that her skin was a deep red and heavily blistered, almost as if she were suffering through a severe case of sun poisoning.

Luckily for the theft before the familiar could breath out some more of its smoke a large explosion hit the golem in the arm. Godzooky then began to lose his footing due to the small tremor the explosion Louise created and began to slide away from the theft.

Godzooky who was now hanging to the upper portion of the golems' arm quickly turned his head to growl at Louise while he telepathically yelled. "Watch where you aim that thing!"

"Sorry but a Master never abandons their familiar!" Louise yelled in response.

Godzooky who was touched by her words did not see the theft get back up and thus completely missed the golems hand that quickly grabbed him and pried him off. The golem then raised Godzooky higher up so he could face its creator.

"I owe you for this familiar!" The theft shouted while pointing at her arm.

Then with a simple flick of her wand the golem's hand began to tighten around Godzooky while his master was simply frozen in fear from what she's witnessing. Godzooky of course tried struggling and even tried to use some more of his radioactive smoke again; both on the golem, which it was ineffective against and the theft was too far away. In the end though all the familiar was able to do was cry in pain as it felt the strain on it bones as the pressure increased. Eventually Godzooky's cries then stopped and were replaced with a sudden snapping and popping sound. The golem then lazily tossed the now red tinted and crushed familiar aside, where its body hit the ground as if it were some sort of broken toy.

"Godzooky!" Louise shouted breaking out of her trance and raced towards her familiar, embracing his still form.

"Let that be a lesson to you about what happens to those who challenge Fouquet!" The theft now known as Fouquet shouted.

"Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth!" Louise said shocked as she released her embrace to face Fouquet.

"That's right and don't worry about your familiar you'll soon be joining it." Fouquet shouted as the golem raised its fist before stopping. "Impossible!"

Once again Louise heard the sound of bones snapping and popping, this time however it was accompanied by groans of pain. Louise at that moment quickly spun around only to see her familiar standing up once more and to her utter amazement she saw every broken or dislocated bone snap back into place, every break in Godzooky's hide close, until all that remained on her familiar were some scars and even those faded until they were barely noticeable.

"Godzooky!" Louise shouted as she hugged her familiar momentarily forgetting about Fouquet in her joy.

Then to Louise's utter surprise her familiar quickly grabbed her and leapt back. "Godzooky wha…" Louise began before she got interrupted by a large fist hitting the ground she standing at moments ago.

Godzooky then set an earth shattering roar at Fouquet; one so loud it sent nearby birds flying away from the trees they were in, momentarily causing her to stop attacking the two. Dozens of cone like structures made of earth then randomly began to explode from the ground behind the mage and her familiar before stopping. In the end the area behind Louise and Godzooky was filled with large spikes sticking out of the ground.

"Is that it? I'd be a little more impressed if that happened over here." Fouquet said with a slit chuckle. "But I suppose a dumb beast like that can only go so far." She finished before having her golem send another punch towards the two.

Before the golem's fist could hit the young mage and her familiar a sudden explosion occurred in front of them, sending dirt and dust into the air. When the cloud of dust finally cleared up both mages were left stunned, for in its place was the head of some large beast made out of earth and with its crocodilian like mouth it held back the golems fist. The ground beneath both the familiar and master then began to shake in massive tremors. The dragon-like familiar then launched it's self up into the air with its master sitting on his back, who held on with a death grip on one of Godzooky's smaller spikes.

When Godzooky finally reached a height far above the ground the earth then shook again with a hill covered in the spikes from earlier slowly forming behind the giant head. Large legs then began to form rising the hill, now body up before feet were pulled free from the ground. When it was finally done Louise was able to make out the new construct in greater detail. Its head while still crocodilian had fangs, a single horn on its nose and a frill made up of spikes. The body however vaguely reminded Louse of a turtles shell; only this shell was completely covered with spikes or quills. Its limbs were like that of a dragon or even a salamander and despite the fact that it was on all fours its hind legs were much longer then the front ones, making look as if it were simply crawling rather than standing at its true height. Its tail was just as interesting: long, thick and covered in spikes; not to different from its shell, the tip of the tail even ended with a club.

"What kind of monstrosity is this?" Fouquet yelled in shock before the large reptilian looking construct snapped its jaws shut on her golems arm and proceeded to grind it to bits with its teeth. "So it's an Earth Eater, very well let's see if it can handle the Crumbling Earth!"

Just as Fouquet finished her speech, her golems arm grew back and grabbed the neck of the construct Fouquet dubbed the Earth Eater. While the new arm held Godzooky's construct in place the golem then raised its other arm and punched it in the face. Godzooky's construct in response used its hind legs to propel itself forward slamming its spiked back into the golem. The golem then released its rival's head in order to maintain its balance. After the release of its head the Earth Eater then began to roll itself into a spiked ball and began to quickly roll into the golem tearing out chunks of it with its spikes and making it increasingly difficult for Fouquet to remain on her golem. The reptile-like construct then uncoiled itself from the ball it rolled itself into and quickly spun around slamming the club at the end of its tail into the golem's legs smashing them to bits. Unfortunately however this resulted with Fouquet's golem crashing into the other construct destroying them both.

Louise after forgetting all about Fouquet while watching the entire fight had but one question. "What was that stone creature?"

"That Stone Creature would be Anguirus." Godzooky answered nonchalantly as he continued looking for the thief from the air with his master.

"Godzooky over there she cushioned her fall by using turning the dirt into sand." Louise yelled out as she pointed her familiar in the right direction.

Godzooky with his superior eyesight saw Fouquet jump out of the pile of sand she was in and began to run, which Godzooky hoped meant that she lost her wand sometime between falling from her golem and using alchemy to make the sand that saved her. While she was running she was waving one of her arms in which Godzooky noticed she still had her wand, much to his displeasure.

"Louise!" The small kaiju yelled at her through their bond. "She's trying to escape, do something!"

After pulling out her wand and with a silent pray sent to Brimir, made a quick wave with her arm and yelled. "Explosion!"

And, as luck would have it Louise's prayer appeared to have been answered because Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth was sent flying as the ground right next to her exploded as she ran. Luck then seemed too continued being on their side at that moment because Fouquet's grip on her wand loosened and landed somewhere out of her immediate reach. It was at this time Godzooky half landed, half crashed right in front of the defeated mage. Fouquet eyed the dragon-like familiar; which kept sending low growls, warning her of its presence, quickly noticed her wand and began to wonder if she could get it and escape. Unfortunately the familiar noticed that he was no longer the center of her attention and saw what she was staring at and quickly brought his tail forward and used it to flick the small piece of wood away. Louise then slid off of her familiar by sliding down the strong membrane of his wing. She then walked in front of her familiar and gasped at what she saw.

"You are under arrest Miss. Longueville." It was then with those words Fouquet realized that sometime after the explosion her hood fell down.

_After The Fall of Albion_

To say that Louise was depressed would be an understatement, not only did she fail the mission given to her by childhood friend Princess Henrietta but her fiancé, Captain Wardes betrayed both their country and herself by trying to force her into marring him through the use of mind control. Luckily her familiar was able to break her out of the mind control and thus stop the wedding. Unfortunately Godzooky was unable to save the Prince of Albion, Wales from getting assassinated and the letter she was sent to retrieve was with Wardes, who disappeared after her familiars construct made up of brown slime he identified as Hedorah attacked and completely leveled the church they were in after he escaped with her. This is why she was outside in the courtyard sitting all by herself while quietly eating a piece of cookberry pie, all in a desperate attempt to improve her mood.

"Hey is that Louise's familiar?" Louise heard one of her peers say from another table, drawing her attention.

"I don't know Malicorne because green wyverns are such a common site here." Another student answered sarcastically.

"I'm just curious about what it's doing Reynald." Malicorne responded.

"Who cares?" Reynald said. "It's not like he's causing any trouble, it's just sitting under the arch to the Vestry court yard."

Louise now curious about Godzooky after over hearing the conversation turned to look in the direction the two were talking about. What she saw was her familiar in the exact place Reynald said he was but what wasn't said was that he had his back up against the wall, sticking his head out of the arch looking around the other court yard. Massaging the sides of her head in annoyance for what would likely be another one her familiar's embarrassing antics. Not to say she didn't love her familiar for Godzooky has proven himself to not only be loyal but a great friend something she desperately needed before he was summoned. She even usually found some of his odd quirks and antics amusing at times. However, she did not enjoy the trouble and embarrassment they sometimes caused which is not what she needed at this moment.

That being said Louise telepathically asked one question using her pet name for her familiar. "What are you doing Zooky?"

With a quick little jump of surprise and almost hitting his head on the arch above him, her familiar then began to rapidly look in every direction before his eyes landed on her. "I'm hiding Little Sister." Godzooky responded making sure to leave in the 'little' to show his annoyance at being surprised.

"From who?" Louise quickly asked wanting to get this over with.

"Illococoo, we're playing tag." Godzooky answered looking in every direction again. "And, she's really good at this game."

Though Louise didn't know where the name Illococoo came from she has since learned that she is Tabitha's familiar Sylphid and thus replied in her own irritation with sarcasm. "She's a dragon not only can she fly but she has a keen sense of smell."

"We agreed to make flying against the rules." Godzooky responded as he continued to look out for Sylphid. "And I've been rolling around in a bed of wildflowers and I made sure to pee in various places far away from the academy, that should through her off my scent at least for a while."

"Thank Brimir for that." Louise mumbled under her breath.

Godzooky however, must have heard her and quickly turned his head in her direction. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Louise answered telepathically.

The dragon like kaiju, however, simply narrowed his eyes and left his hiding spot and walked towards Louise. "It's not your fault Louise."

"Yes it is Godzooky I'm the one who's failed my mission, the princess, my country and I couldn't…" Louise went on with her eyes beginning to water before her familiar stopped her.

"No!" Godzooky telepathically yelled at her. "It is my fault, I should have known what Wardes was, I have seen really monsters before!"

"Godzooky…" Louise began before she was interrupted again.

"I even experienced their evil first hand." Godzooky continued ignoring Louise's attempts at getting him to stop. "I've been hunted by the same foolish hunters who tried to make a trophy out of my father, I've had a man clone me but the worst was the man who created me named Cameron Winter."

"What!" Louise shouted out loud at that last statement, never knowing that her familiar was some sort of wyvern version of a homunculus.

"Careful Louise!" Godzooky loudly said. "You don't want people to know that I can talk do you?"

Louise then quickly looked around herself and saw several eyes on her and blushed. "You're right, but what were you created for?" Louise responded telepathically.

"Believe it or not little sister I was a prototype for some sort of new anti-kaiju weapon." Godzooky answered. "Winter then considered me a failure and tried to have me killed, but luckily I was saved by the group known as H.E.A.T. and it was then I met my father."

"Wait if Mr. Winter created you wouldn't that make him your father?" Louise asked forgetting all about the things that troubled her.

"No, Winter may have created me but he used the blood of others to make me." Godzooky answered while Louise just nodded in response.

"Why did he see you as a failure?" Louise then asked.

"I was less violent and more playful then he wanted." The small kaiju said with a snort of mild amusement considering the thought of ever using violence was a foreign concept to him as a new born.

"I'm sorry." Louise said with genuine sympathy.

Godzooky simply looked at her before replying. "You have no reason to be sorry Little Sister."

Louise then looked back at her cookberry pie remembering the original topic and said. "It's not your fault either."

"Then neither is it yours." Her familiar responed.

Louise then smiled at her familiar convinced that he is right and it wasn't her fault. She then rose up from her seat wanting to go spend some time with her familiar. However just as they were about to leave Louise saw a large sky blue blur tackle her familiar to the ground. She then saw Godzooky playfully wrestling with Sylphid. Eventually Sylphid managed to pin Godzooky to the ground before releasing a cry of joy in her victory.

"Looks like you're it." Louise quietly said to her familiar, clearly amused with this scene.

Still pinned to the ground by Sylphid, Godzooky turned his head o face Louise and growled in irritation. And, though Louise couldn't understand what her familiar said in his own tongue Sylphid clearly could, who then showed that it wasn't anything she liked by glaring at Godzooky. Sylphid then raised her foot while Godzooky wasn't paying attention and brought it straight down on the kaiju's tail. The force of the sudden blow caused Godzooky to quickly jump up from the sudden pain inflicted upon him, knocking Sylphid off of him. His spikes then lit up as he roared from the sudden pain as great green flames erupted from his mouth. Eventually though the display then ended with silence as everyone simply stared at the wyvern look alike.

Eventually Louise then broke the silence. "Zooky you breathed fire!" Louise quickly shouted excitedly.

"I finally have an atomic breath!" Godzooky telepathically shouted at Louise happily. "And it's like daddy's!"

_The Albion Invasion_

It was but only a few days ago that war has been declared between the two countries of Tristain and Albion. And, with Louise's old childhood friend Princess Henrietta planning g on going on the front line on the day of the invasion, naturally this led to Louise going with her, which also meant her familiar wasn't too far behind. Said familiar then entered his first true war and quickly learned how chaotic it truly is. This is because Godzooky had never truly been in a war, sure he fought other kaiju before but he's almost always been outclassed and had to rely on the strength of another kaiju in order to simply survive. In fact in just about every battle he's ever been in he usually is little more than an annoyance to his foes. Luckily for Godzooky there were no other kaiju, unless one was to count the swarms of Albion Dragon Knights and Tristain Griffin Knightss meeting each other in combat. Thus this meant for once Godzooky could finally fight a foe on equal terms. However, this quickly led to other problems.

"Aah!" Louise screamed from the saddle on Godzooky's back as he was plummeting to the ground as he was in a midair brawl with an enemy dragon causing them to fall.

Luckily Godzooky was winning his battle with the dragon having both of its arms locked in place by his own arms, preventing it from trying to claw at his stomach. Unfortunately this left its head unattended, which led to both trying to wrap their jaws around the others exposed neck since neither one was willing to risk using their own breath attack against each other at close range for fear of not only harming themselves but their own masters. Another problem was also apparent in this battle, Louise was inexperienced in combat was unprepared for the sudden free fall in the battle and unable to concentrate on her surroundings. However, the mage riding the enemy dragon did not have this handicap and quickly rose up one of the sword wands that mages in the military favored.

"Louise look out!" Godzooky shouted momentarily forgetting that he shouldn't speak out loud.

"What?" Louise yelled as she turned and saw a small fireball get sent her way.

Before the fireball could touch her however the sound of metal against metal was heard as the handle of a blade appeared in between Louise and the ball of fire. The attack then struck the blade and was then absorbed.

"Pay attention or learn how to use me girl!" The sword named Derflinger shouted as he slides back into his scabbard, which was strapped right in front of Louise on her saddle. "I am not going to risk falling out of my sheath just to be used as your own personal shield, I am a sword damn it!"

As the magic sword and the young mage continued to argue the wyvern like familiar missed seeing a large lone wind dragon sneak up behind him. It was then at this moment what appeared to be lightning struck Godzooky's wing blasting several holes through its leathery membrane. The small kaiju began to rapidly fall from the sky as he tried to maintain altitude. However, it was all for not as one could tell from the screams of Louise because as Godzooky fell the force of the air going through his torn wing kept ripping it open as the membrane was trying to grow back.

As Godzooky fell though he could make out the taunting voice of the man he thought killed by his fake Hedorah. "It's a shame I expected better from the Myozthirim after you unleashed the Breeder Beast on me!"

Godzooky ignored what he heard and continued try prevent his fall, not only just for himself but for his master and friend Louise. He knew that he could possibly recover from the fall but Louise would almost certainly die. Then just before the impending impact a powerful gust of wind violently slammed into the falling familiar, slowing his descent just enough to save the familiar and its master as they hit the very solid ground. Godzooky slowly got up as he adjusted to the pain from the fall and checked on Louise who though shaken from the fall suffered no major injuries.

"Godzooky look!" Louise shouted as she pointed up.

The familiar quickly looked in the direction of what Louise was pointing and saw his friend Illococoo being chased by another wind dragon. Godzooky saw again what appeared to be lightning get sent from wind dragon and towards Illococoo. Luckily the lightning missed and from Illococoo's back her two riders; obviously Tabitha and her friend Kirche, sent several spears of ice and fireballs back at the other dragon. It was then that Godzooky saw with his ken vision what he already suspected from the voice he heard earlier, Wardes was alive and back

"Louise its Wardes!" Godzooky yelled.

"What I thought you killed!" Louise shouted in anger remembering what he tried to do to her.

"I will this time." Godzooky growled as he thought of all the harm he tried to bring to his friends as he jumped into the air watching the battle in the sky.

"Good." Louise said furiously, clearly angry seeing her ex fiancé.

Godzooky quickly began to rise up into the sky as he beat his wings. Luckily Wardes didn't see them since he was still dealing with their friends and Godzooky managed to sneak up behind him. Godzooky then propelled himself forward and as he neared the enemy wind dragon and released a steady stream of his blue tinted smoke towards the rear end of the dragon. The dragon then yelped in pain and almost seemed to have jumped in midair as the smoke burned the dragon's tail. Once the Viscount regained control of his dragon he turned and saw that both the riders and the wind dragon he was fighting were retreating; possibly due to lack of willpower, but before he could even begin to truly figure it out a small explosion happened next to his dragon startling it.

"Damn it I missed!" Wardes then turned to face the owner of the voice.

"So you two survived the fall." Wardes said. "It matters not though, Air Spear!" The Viscount shouted.

Louise's familiar quickly dodged the incoming vortex with a barrel roll. Godzooky then retaliated with a blast of his atomic breath at Wardes, whose wind dragon was able to dodge almost effortlessly. The two opponents then continued to circle each other as they both attacked and dodged each other, making little if any impact on one another. This ended when another enemy dragon appeared and attacked Louise and Godzooky forcing them to retreat. As the two were fleeing the two quickly noticed that most of their Griffin Knight allies were gone which led to more of the Albion Dragon Knights pursuing them.

Louise noticing the hopelessness of their situation offered a quick pray to the Founder as she held the Founder's Prayer Book, but when the ring she received from childhood friend Queen Henrietta touched the book both began to glow taking both the mage and her familiar by surprise. Louise then quickly opened the book and whither by the wind or some form of magic the pages flipped to a page where words began to magically appear.

Louise's eyes then widened at what see quickly began reading before turning to her familiar. "Godzooky I need a distraction!" Louise yelled through the combat.

"Like what, I'm a little busy!" Godzooky retorted as he dodged another air spear from the viscount.

"I don't know create construct!" Louise shouted.

"That takes up to much of my will power!" The familiar answered. "I wouldn't be able to do much else in this battle!"

"Then stay out of the remainder of it!" Louise responded. "Your constructs are to big and dangerous for anyone to ignore!"

"You better be right about this Louise!" Godzooky roared, unhappy with the idea of sitting out the rest of the battle.

Godzooky preformed a barrel roll, making sure to kick the enemy wind dragon in the face to temporally stun Wardes dragon to prevent an immediate response. Godzooky then quickly began to think of all to think of all the spells he's ever seen and quickly came to the memory when he saw Professor Colbert have a quick little duel with another teacher Kaita the Gust, the same fight were he learned that the professor's runic name is the Flame Snake and how he gained it in the first place. The kaiju familiar began to charge up his atomic breath.

"Hold on Louise!" Godzooky telepathically shouted as he felt his master try to move away from his now glowing spikes.

As Godzooky felt Louise stiffen on his back as she held to the saddle tightly. He quickly spun around facing Viscount Wardes and his steed and unleashed his atomic breath, a torrent of green fire. As the fire approached Wardes it quickly began to loose it radiation turning into a regular fire even in color, however, those watching also noticed that it seemed to grow larger and take form. In stunned silence the Viscount and the Albion Dragon Knights stayed where they where until before them hovered the construct as it flapped it's wings.

"A Fire Bird!" Wardes shouted in momentary disbelief.

"But it doesn't even look like a bird, not even Quetzalcoatl." Godzooky thought to himself and apparently his Rodan based construct agreed since it automatically sent a wave of fire with its wing at the Ex-Captain of Tristain's Griffin Knights.

Godzooky then proceed to take Louise's advice and retreated from the chaos in the main battle so Louise could concentrate on her spell.

"Fools the lot of them they are Myozthirim for I know the best way of destroying a construct is by killing the castor!" Godzooky heard a voice shout behind him and turned to see a badly charred but still capable Wardes. "So this time, for sure, I will bury you and that legend!"

"Impossible!" Godzooky thought, believing his construct killed the Viscount.

Wardes then with a wave of his sword wand sent a blast of lightning towards the flying kaiju. The blast of lightning quickly made its way to Godzooky but at the midway point it was disrupted by a sudden shockwave, which slammed into the two parties and nocked Wardes sword wand out of his hand. Wardes, however, barely even noticed, what he did notice though was the large ball of light where the Reconqusta flagship, the Lexington, once flew. The traitor Wardes then noticed that the great ball of light was expanding and was consuming everything in it's path birds, the Albion Dragon Knights and even the fire bird construct which seemed to have burst into flames and smoke.

The familiar Godzooky began to try and retreat, while Wardes was distracted. "Just a minute Godzooky!" Said Louise instantly stopping him.

"Louise we need to go." Her familiar began to argue.

"Don't worry it will not reach us, but it will get him." Said Louise in a darker and Godzooky noticed that she still had her wand out and it was pointed at Wardes. "Explosion!"

Wardes hearing the spell instantly turned around to face his enemy only to be met with an explosion in front of him. The explosion not only killed his mount but also sent him off and towards the all-consuming light that was approaching. During his free fall Wardes quickly pulled out his wand and used it to stop himself from falling. Wardes quickly regained his bearings and noticed that the light had stopped moving forwards. As he observed the light he saw that the area in front of him was dimming and then glowing even brighter then before repeatedly. Then suddenly a giant beaked head burst forth and roared before it noticed Wardes. The Rodan construct then quickly snapped at the fleeing figure catching him in one bite before dissipating leaving nothing but the ash of it's foes to blow in the wind. While the duo tiredly flew back to the academy; their home, for a well deserved rest as they ignored the shouts of praise from the Tristain soldiers being given to the Fire Bird.

_The Valliere Estate_

To say Godzooky was upset would be a understatement, first not long after the defeat of the invading Albion forces Louise's eldest sister, Eleonore, showed up at the academy and nearly dragged not just her little sister away but the friendly maid Siesta. Luckily for Louise her familiar quickly put an end to it, which led to Louise travelling to the estate on her own familiar. Then to make matters worse when they finally got there they were quickly separated and were unable to see much of each other for several days, until Louise's father got home. But, the thing that really got to the kaiju was when Louise's father the Duke got home and joined his family outside for lunch, which enabled Godzooky to attend. This led to Godzooky's current bewilderment.

"They want her to get married." Thought the dragon like being. "I mean sure I can understand them opposing Louise's decision on going to war but to try and solve the problem by getting her married, stating that she has no magical potential, did they not see me or something, I thought I was proof of her magical power!" Godzooky finished that insulting thought by waving his arms and trying to use his atomic breath on the sky.

Naturally Godzooky's temper tantrum attracted attention. "Are you ok magnificent one?" A soft and gentle voice asked.

The dragon like familiar then quickly ended his shortly lived temper tantrum and turned his head to see Louise's other older sister Cattleya, which was fortunate seeing as how she was the sister he liked. This did little to change his current mood and provided the sick Valliere with an answer by shaking his head.

"Is it about little Louise?" Cattleya asked softly.

Godzooky simply nodded and sat down in front of her.

"As I'm sure you're aware Louise's talk with father didn't go so well and because of that she was told that she must get married." Cattleya said. "But, I want my cute little sister to be happy and currently getting her wed prevents that, do you desire for Louise to be happy?"

Godzooky answered by excitedly nodding his head figuring out why he was sought out. He eagerly listened for Cattleya's response.

"In the courtyard there's a pond with a small boat floating in it, Louise is inside it, she would always go there to hide whenever there were bad times." Cattleya said. "On the main road is a carriage, led by the maid that came with you two, waiting for you so go there."

"Thank you!" Godzooky said excitedly, temporally forget that he shouldn't talk in front of people, as he disappeared in blur as he headed towards the pond leaving behind a stunned Cattleya.

Cattleya's shocked expression then quickly changed into one of joy after the familiar left. "I knew it."

It didn't really take Godzooky long to find the pond Cattleya mentioned, especially from the air. He did have to be mindful of the servants running around though since all if not most of them were also looking for Louise. This meant that he could just rush up to her like he really wanted to, no instead he had to be subtle or else he might as well just tell everyone where his master is. So when he landed by the pond he began to fish, something he's done several times to fight off his boredom while at the Valliere estate so hopefully none of the servants would pay him any mind. At first he made sure to get at least some of the servants to acknowledge him though so they wouldn't be surprised by his sudden appearance. He also saw that Louise was burying herself deeper into the blanket she had with her, clearly trying to hide not knowing who was near by. It was then that Godzooky decided to put her at ease.

"Louise." Godzooky whispered telepathically.

"Zooky?" Louise asked as she cautionsly removed the blanket covering her head.

"Time to go." Godzooky telepathically replied. "Your sister's provided a carriage for you."

"I'm not leaving." Louise quietly said.

"What?" The kaiju telepathically asked. "Why?"

"Because my family will not allow it." Louise answered.

"Then you're just going to prove them right?" Godzooky said discarding the use of telepathy. "That you are a zero."

"What?" Louise said shocked at what her familiar just said.

"A zero!" Godzooky knew what he was saying was harsh but new that she needed this. "All of the work you did, all of the effort and all of the time it took would have been a waste if you just stop!"

"But if I do this I may be cast out of the family!" Louise shouted back in tears believing that her own familiar just turned on her. "Not only would I lose what little recognition I have, I'd be completely alone!"

"You won't be alone you have me!" Godzooky angrily shouted at her, stunning her into silence. "And even better you have your friends, and I highly doubt that your sister Cattleya would ever abandon you!"

Having her normally playful familiar angry and shouting at her all of these things forced Louise to reflect upon all of which Godzooky was saying, before concluding. "You're right." She said quietly almost in a whisper. "But I still don't want to be disowned."

"If your parents truly love you they would ultimately forgive you." Was what her familiar calmly said.

"Alright you win, lets go." Louise said after a bit of thought and as she then began to climb onto her familiar's back she added. "And Godzooky, thank you."

"Any time Little Sister." Godzooky said softly.

"Well I must say I don't know whether to be impressed or furious!" A voice yelled rom behind the two.

Louise froze up as she heard the familiar voice and prayed that she was wrong with who she believed it was. Master and familiar then turned to face the new comer and to their shock and Louise's horror stood Louise's mother, father, Eleonore and several of the families servants.

Louise's mother Karin spoke revealing that it was her they heard. "But regardless my daughter is going now where."

"Our decision is made, you can not stop us." Godzooky said out loud since everyone there has already heard him speak.

"That's where you're wrong." Louise's father, the Duke said as all of the servants took out various objects to use as weapons against him along with Karin who readied her wand.

"Godzooky." Louise said in worry, though whether it was for her familiar or a plea for family's wellbeing not even she knew.

Her familiar however simply nodded his head in acknowledgement and quickly took to the sky. Louise then saw that the runes on Godzooky's head lit up and looked down at the crowd at the edge of the large pond. The water in the middle of the pond then began to rise up giving it the appearance of a blue hill with two large spikes erupted from it drawing the crowd's attention to it and began to move towards the crowd. Suddenly the mass then burst forward rising up in front of the crowd spraying water everywhere and in its place was a towering construct made of water. It resembled a dragon in many ways but instead of wings it simply had three rows of spikes going down it's back, with the outer most spikes being the largest especially on its shoulders. It also had a vaguely box-like head with a large chin. The rest of the constructs body from below the waist, however, couldn't be seen either because it was underwater or even more likely it simply didn't have one and was connected to the pond.

Louise didn't need to see the rest of the body though, having heard enough stories about various kaiju from her familiar to almost instantly know what the adoptive father of Godzooky was. "Zilla." She whispered in astonishment.

The Zilla construct then lowered its head towards the crowd and roared out what appeared to at first be blue fire but was in reality what the construct was breathing out appeared to be a thick mist. The Zilla based constructs roar though generated powerful winds that coupled with the heavy mist it was breathing out acted like a wave and knocked most of the crowd down. The only one who wasn't knocked down was Louise's mother Karin, who managed to block most of the attack by shielding herself in a dome made out wind. Karin facing the giant construct with her stony gaze sent two powerful blasts of air at it. The water Zilla luckily managed to dodge the first blast of air but because of its size and the fact it was so close to Karin the second blast managed to hit it, destroying one of the large spikes on the constructs shoulder before it then grew back.

"Godzooky I think it's time to leave!" Louise yelled at her familiar after seeing the amount of damage her mother did to the construct; however, temporary it was.

"Agree." Godzooky said before bolting into the sky.

The kaiju quickly began to scour above the forest below them leaving the sounds of battle behind them. From the sky Godzooky tried to find the road that would lead both himself and his master to the carriage Siesta had to be riding on since the carriage wasn't near the entrance into the forest. So from above he looked for the main road, keeping an eye out for any major spacing differences between trees since the road could be between them. He then spotted the moving carriage for a sudden change of weather caused a powerful gust of wind pushed the branches of some trees that concealed it.

"There it is Godzooky!" Louise shouted seeing the carriage too.

"I know!" Godzooky answered looking for an opening for him to land.

As the two spoke the sound of thunder filled the sky, which was then shortly followed by a quick rain shower. The oddest thing though was the fact that there wasn't a sign of storm clouds anywhere. Godzooky then saw an opening between some trees for him to land and began his decent, roaring to alert Siesta of their presence. A powerful gust of wind suddenly slammed into him while he was in his decent, throwing him off course and making Louise scream in fear. Luckily Godzooky managed to keep Louise from flying off his back and to retake control of the situation by flying back up.

Godzooky then began to look to see what created the blast of wind but stopped when he felt Louise shaking in fear where she sat. "Louise what's wrong?"

"Brimir help us." Louise simply said staring off ahead.

Turning his head in the same direction as Louise, Godzooky then saw it. Approaching the two fast was a lone manticore and its rider and as they got closer Godzooky felt his own fear rising as he was able to see that its rider was in fact a very wet and angry Karin.

_After The Jormungand Attack_

Louise silently watched the two figures sitting up against part of the now destroyed Jormungand sent by the King of Gallia, King Joseph. The first figure was unmistakably a young woman who appeared to be around 20 years old with long blue hair, turquoise colored eyes and snow-white skin. Her name is Illococoo or more commonly known as Sylphid the familiar of Tabitha to many of the others in the group. The other figure was of a similar age but resembled the people from the town Tarbes with his skin tone and his slanted eyes the only thing that made him stand apart from them was his spiked olive green hair, the sheath on his back and the fact that he is her familiar Godzooky. She briefly remembered the shock and surprise when everyone discovered that Illococoo is a rhyme dragon, which then for her turned into humiliation and embarrassment when her familiar did the same thing almost immediately after witnessing Illococoo change form, gaining the ability thanks to his runes. Despite this all though seeing the two next to each other giggling and smiling together she thought the two looked cute together. She so badly wanted to tease Godzooky right now but based off their situation Louise decided that she could wait to do that later.

A sudden tremor came and everyone quickly got up and several went to pack up everything to get ready to move. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they then heard several horrible screeching sounds. Quickly everyone went to their work with new found zeal. Louise, however, noticed that her familiar was missing and began her search for him. Her search thankfully didn't take long, seeing him looking over a boulder. She quickly went to him then and after failing to gain his attention she to looked over the boulder and felt her own heart suddenly stop at what she saw. For what she saw before her was creature she has only ever heard about from her familiar, from which she always believed that Godzooky's tales of the kaiju always held a large amount of exaggeration. Now, however, she could tell that if anything Godzooky may have actually downplayed them. This monster of a wyvern was truly worthy of the title "The King of Terror," with its terrifying form with its three heads, two tails and its odd pair of wings that looked to be a cross between bat wings and the fins of a fish. Yet despite this there was something about the creature that made one think royalty, perhaps it was its golden hide.

Despite the evidence before her though Louise asked hoping she was wrong. "Is that King Ghidorah?"

"Yes." Responded Godzooky still stunned at what he was seeing.

"So there you two are!" Shouted an enemy the two sorely wished they got rid of already.

The young void mage and familiar trained their eyes even harder on King Ghidorah looking for person, who's voice reached them with the add of magic. Though Louise was naturally unable to spot the speaker do to the limits of the human eye. Godzooky's eyes thankfully were not limited by such and were able to see the Vindalfr, Sheffield standing on top of Ghidorah's middle head.

"Rain down your lightning on them!" Sheffield commanded King Ghidorah.

The great kaiju answered with a low growl before opening the mouth of its right head. And, with a bright glow building in the back of its right heads mouth it then fired it's yellow gravity beam at them.

"Louise cast counter now!" Godzooky shouted.

Louise then quickly answered her familiar with a few waves of her wand casting the spell. The gravity beam came and hit the nearly invisible shield Louise placed in front of them. Even with the shield about 10 feet in front of them the two could feel the raw power from the attack, with the heat, dust, wind and static in the air still reaching them. It wasn't long before the two heard a sudden crack; the invisible wall that protected them began to give way to the powerful force bearing down. Louise felt herself quickly get picked up by her friend who fled with her in tow. The shield created by the counter spell completely shattered like glass and the gravity beam struck the ground missing Godzooky but the surrounding blast from the impact sent him flying away where he slammed into and through a few large rocks before stopping with a loud ding as he crashed into some of the remains of the Jormungand.

Louise quickly got up after that with only minor injuries, being protected from the worst of the attack by Godzooky. She then turned to help her familiar only to stop in stare at how the metal remains of the Jormungand crumpled where Godzooky hit it. Quickly she returned back to her original task in helping her severely injured familiar.

"Godzooky get up!" Louise yelled at the unconscious form.

Godzooky didn't answer being knocked out cold. Louise could tell he was still alive because she could see that he was breathing. She grabbed his right arm; the left one was bent at an odd angle showing that it was broken, and pulled him out off the crater he made. Knowing that time was of the essence she raised her hand and smacked the unconscious form before her as she once again tried to command him to get up. Illococoo appeared in her dragon form. She then quickly changed into her human form when she spotted them. Louise quickly returned to her task, ignoring the nude woman running towards her.

"What happened, is he alright?" Asked the rhyme dragon.

"He's unconscious." Louise answered before turning back to Godzooky. "Wake up damn it!"

"What can I do?" Illococoo asked scared.

"I don't know!" Louise yelled.

The sword Derflinger came out of the sheath on Godzooky's back. "Look out you fools!"

The two quickly spun around as they heard the roar. Illococoo then grabbed Louise and Godzooky and turned back into her dragon form and flew away dodging the second attack. Though she did have to deal with some heavy turbulence from the attack making the flight very chaotic. Thankfully because her true form is that of a wind dragon, which is one of the fastest of dragons, she was able to escape the sight of King Ghidorah and land behind a large boulder unnoticed.

"How do we wake him up?" Illococoo asked gesturing towards Godzooky.

"I don't know." Louise said. "What about the others?"

"They're fine for now." Illococoo answered.

The sword Derflinger then popped out of the sheath on Godzooky's back. "Try holding his nose."

"You think that will work?" Louise asked, trying to ignore the frustrated roars of the kaiju looking for them.

"More then smacking him will." Derflinger answered. "What he really needs is time to heal, not getting pummelled by a little girl."

"Hey…!" Louise yelled angrily.

Before Louise finish what she was going to say, her familiar interrupted her gasping as he woke up with Illococoo holding his nose closed. She then noticed that many of Godzooky's injured have disappeared and those that hadn't are slowly fading away before her eyes. Illococoo then released his nose and latched on to him in a tight hug. Louise quickly joined her, with joy in her familiar's sudden revival.

"Louise how long was I out?" Godzooky asked returning their hugs.

"Not long Zooky." Louise answered with tears in her eyes.

"Good, where's King Ghidorah?" Godzooky asked before hearing the nightmarish roar. "Crap, Illococoo go take Louise and help the others get out safely!"

"What about you?" The rhyme dragon asked.

"I'm going now where!" Louise yelled.

Ignoring Louise, Godzooky answered Illococoo. "I have a plan, now go Tabitha needs you."

Illococoo sadly nodded before turning back to her true form and went towards Louise. "I'm staying here!" Louise yelled at Illococoo.

"Louise you need to go it's not safe here." Godzooky growled now irritated.

"A good master never abandons their familiar!" Louise growled back.

Illococoo turning towards Godzooky said. "She's right you know." She took off to find the others, leaving Louise behind ending the debate.

"So what's your plan?" Louise asked.

"The usual." Godzooky said glaring at Louise.

"What are you insane?" Louise shouted in disbelief. "You never made a construct even close to that size!"

Godzooky, however, ignored her and simply pulled Derflinger out of his sheath and looked at him. "Hey Derf, if you're capable of absorbing magic are you also able to give it to another person?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think so." Derflinger answered ignoring the frustrated roars of King Ghidorh searching for them. "Why?"

Ignoring the question Godzooky then asked. "If I were to attach something to you would you be able to absorb magic through it?"

"Well it's never happened before but I suppose so, since it would at that time be apart of me." The sword answered. "Now tell me why you're asking me these things."

"I'd like to know that too familiar." Louise said, disturbed and confused with how these answers will help them.

"Derf I'm going to need you to give me as much power as you can and then both of you will find out why" Godzooky said.

"Oh alright partner." The talking sword said a little irritated for not getting a straight answer. "Just make it count."

Godzooky simply nodded to the sword in response before gesturing to Louise to come closer. Louise then came right next to him and saw the runes on his forehead glowing. The ground began to rubble and she saw that the remains of the Jormungand were steaming. The Jormungand's remains began to change to the color red and melt before flowing towards the duo. Louise was about to nervously bring the threat of the molten metal to Godzooky's attention, but she stopped herself as she noticed that that were now standing on a metal dome that was quickly beginning to rise up from the ground. The molten metal then crashed into the dome like waves against the land, cooling and hardening against it adding on to it. As the two rose up on the metal platform Louise was able to make out several details about the mass she was on top of. She saw that the texture of the metal wasn't smooth but rough and scaly. Looking forward she could see what looked to be a snout. Seeing no easily distinguishable characteristics see looked down the back of what she already knew to be the constructs head and saw several rows of jagged plated spikes.

"Interesting some of these spikes look a bit like maple leaves." Louise thought before suddenly realizing who this construct was modeled after. "Oh sweet Brimi!"

The construct then stopped rising from the ground and looking around Louise saw that King Ghidorah was simply staring at them at what could only be a combination of shock and by judging how some of his heads were tilted to the side confusion. Louise quickly turned to her familiar who to her surprise looked exhausted, sweating profusely and breathing hard. Ultimately it looked like Godzooky would drop at any moment. And, he did but not before he plugged Derflinger deep into the head of the construct. The constructs wound then glowed briefly before sealing it closed bonding Derflinger to the construct. The construct then flashed briefly from where Derflinger was planted into the construct before spreading out to the entire body. Louise figured that this showed that Derflinger's power could now be used. When it was down Louise quickly went to Godzooky to help him up.

"Well I most say that is really impressive!" Sheffield yelled to them. "It's such a shame you two wouldn't join us!" Ghidorah then roared and started to charge towards them starting to take to the air.

"Do you think we can win?" Louise asked Godzooky as he leaned against her unable to support himself.

"I don't know." He answered. "This is why you should have left."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Louise desperately asked.

"No, let them fight." Derflinger answered for Godzooky as he shook his head.

It was at that moment the construct surged forward and unleashed sound so powerful, to call it a roar would be a insult, for it was in truth a force of nature in and of itself filled with a primal fury that was just unleashed. The spikes of the construct erupted into a blue light that was so bright Louise thought for a brief moment that they were covered in flames. Louise saw a bright and powerful glow up in the front of the construct, but due to her position on the head she couldn't see what it was. Those that could saw the empty eye sockets of the construct glow red while the mouth glowed blue before powerful beams of the same color were sent forth towards the enemy. Needless to say another world learned to fear the name Godzilla.

* * *

><p>Surprised people? Well you really shouldn't be because despite the great size of the entire <span>Godzilla<span> franchise very few of the kaiju are capable of being a good familiar. Most of them would probably just kill Louise and everyone around her for that matter. Not to mention how would she even be able to keep it, feed and many other things. This meant that whatever Louise summoned would have to be something small; at least for a kaiju, and reasonably friendly so it wouldn't just eat her or something. However, I knew from the very begin that I needed to give good old Godzooky a bit of an overhaul making him a bit OOC. I made him older; more of a teenager then a kid, I made him less cartoony and above all I gave a real origin; one that is on a basic level at least is shared by several other monsters in the franchise, but I hoped I still left behind enough of his original character to keep him from becoming an entirely new character. That said if you haven't already figured it out this Godzooky is from a AU that's sort of a fusion between the classic movie series and the two cartoons. Naturally this story is literally filled with references to the franchise. Hope you all enjoyed this story and please remember to review!


End file.
